pain & indifference
by k o u s e n
Summary: [oneshot] She was heaven sent. He refused the package. »ROXIRI«


pain & indifference

&---♥

RO**X**IRI

♥

The first time he saw her was when he walked into the science classroom on his first day. She had her eyes fixed on her notebook, hurriedly trying to scribble down what the teacher was saying. The first time she saw him was when the science teacher stopped talking, and asked him to introduce himself to the class. She looked up and caught his eyes. That day, he introduced himself to her and only her. The class wasn't even there.

He got lost in the halls that day, trying to find his classes. She helped him find his way around and he offered to buy her lunch. She told him she wouldn't allow him to treat her when all she was doing was helping a friend. They sat outside that day and shared a bag of chips and a coke, just like they did for the weeks after that.

The friends he made and the friends she already had seemed to have something going for them. They whispered and hid and giggled, betting on when he'd 'make a move' or if she'd go out with him if he asked. We're only friends, they would tell each and every one of their friends, and themselves, every day when that discussion came up.

That year went by so fast they didn't know what hit them when summer came. The decided to spend the summer with all of their friends as one big family, having fun every night of the week and looking out for each other from then on out. It was the best summer either of them had ever experienced, and at the end of summer when they were still 'just friends', their friends cancelled all their bets and decided to agree that they were just too stubborn to see what was right before their eyes.

Their second year together started smoothly. Almost every class together was the best thing they could've ever heard. How lucky they were, and never realized it. His friends and her friends had become friends and now they were all friends. When changing classes they took up a whole hall, annoying teachers and fellow students. But what did they care? They just had to come up with the next plan to try and get those two together.

Homecoming, they all decided, was the perfect opportunity. They got together tons of people who, also, were waiting for them to get together. Three weeks before the big dance and she said her family was going out of town for the week. He said he found a date. They were all crushed at this, and decided that they might as well give up for a while. They'll figure it out eventually, right?

Their second summer and the only luck they'd had was the occasional hug that popped up. They all decided the shine in her eyes hadn't been there a year ago. Maybe the second summer would be the time it happened. Some of the friends started hanging out by themselves, deciding that they'd all been friends a year and never done anything together. They moved on with their lives while waiting for those two to get together.

A few weeks into their third year she came up to her group of friends, her family, nearly crying. She told them there was something that needed to be said, and she told them everything from the way she felt the first time she looked into his eyes on that first day, up until now. An early walk home and a few skipped classes would be alright. This was urgent.

Some of the girls of the group, the friends that had stuck with her since before he'd even been here, took her home and set her up in her bed with some tissues and ice cream. They asked what happened and _why_ she was crying. It wasn't a bad thing she liked him! They'd all been waiting for this for years!

It's bad, she told them, when he doesn't love me back.

Their fourth year in high school was quite a bit different. That huge family that had once been was now diminished. A few of them still hung out on occasion when they had a chance, but that wasn't very often. She'd become a mess and hadn't smiled since that day so long ago. He'd never smiled at her again, and all his friends had disappeared except for a fair few. They'd all been disappointed at her loss and his refusal.

On graduation day she was sitting in the bathroom, crying. Her friends came in and comforted her and she spoke through her tears about how much she had helped him when he'd come in and how much he'd done for her before she'd been so stupid and gone and ruined it.

That day, he sat in the bathroom and wondered why he didn't want to be so close to his best friend. Maybe he didn't need her help. Maybe his past was too much for him, let alone her. Maybe…he didn't want to be healed.

After that they didn't see each other for a few years. When they did, she told him she hated him for doing what he did to her and he said he hated her for trying to heal him. She left and went home and cried. He did the same thing. Maybe, they just needed each other a little more that they could handle.

&&---♥♥

**NOTE**:  
Umm…wow:D  
Ha, this was weird.  
I got the inspiration from the  
cover of a book. I hope you  
guys like it :D

**DEDICATION**:  
Olivia & Matt  
OMG, say what? You're getting MARRIED?

YES! That means I'll get to see  
Jon TWICE in a year!

counttwelve.  
:D


End file.
